


The Lady and The Devil

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Series: Lady x Vergil Series [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Touched-Starved Lady, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Lady wakes up after being injured in a job, she finds out that both she and Vergil are all by themselves in the DMC Office, and the huntress can't control her urges anymore.
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Lady x Vergil Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033032
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	The Lady and The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out formatting I am so fucking happy about this, and proud it means I'm not as stupid as I thought, and like the others in this series, it was a pain in the absolute ass to publish this, mainly with the paragraph formate because it didn't want to play nice and then a few other things occurred but hopefully it's a wee bit better and decent, I've had to rewrite this about 20 times because I wasn't happy with it and I know I'm probably going to do the same with this one.

A soft pained grumble escaped past the huntresses lips, she felt incredibly stiff and sore, her mismatched eyes finally opened she found herself staring up at the ceiling in the room that she had been placed in, the huntress only just managed to sit up without causing immense pain to herself. Lady looked down at the bedsheets, they were dark blue, a soft silk blanket, she knew who's room this was. The female hunter managed to slowly get up from the bed and find her way to the door, she hoped to find the Blue Devil downstairs so she could ask him what happened, or the others, but she rathered the Dark Slayer, due to many reasons. She carefully peeped over the railing to see him there, Vergil, sitting on the couch, he wasn't reading like she thought he would, he was just sitting there, doing nothing. His grey-blue eyes turned towards the staircase seeing the young woman standing there, a soft pink blush kissed her cheeks, he smirked, almost being able to see the hearts forming in her mismatched eyes.

"You're awake Mary, how do you feel?" He asked, allowing for his eyes to wander all over her body, she was in a very different attire due to her outfit being quite ruined in the previous job. She was in a dark long sleeve top, it was a navy blue-black colour, a shirt which Vergil often wore, it was far too big on the small figured huntress, it did, however, show a reasonable amount of her bust, it hung jut under her ass, if she bent over, everything would be shown, beneath was just a pair of panties she wore beforehand, his eyes turned to her right shoulder which was exposed, due to his shirt being larger than her own body, it hung off her arm, revealing some skin, from a different part of her body, rather than her forearms, legs and midriff. Her mismatched eyes finally met with his dark grey-blue ones.

"I'm okay, what happened Vergil?" She asked a soft smile followed her answer and question, the Blue Devil smirked to himself, as he patted a spot beside him on the couch, Lady carefully walked over to him and planted herself down beside him, she was intrigued to know what happened.

"A demon got the best of you...you never saw it coming," he answered, adjusting his vest collar, Lady couldn't help but let her own eyes wander, Vergil had let his wander now it was her turn to do so. She couldn't help herself but look at the lean muscle, wrapped around bone, the perfect appendages for wielding a powerful arsenal, she knew how much damage he could do, not just to demons but to her as well, and she knew about that very well, the fading bruises and scratches on her body told a story from a particular incident that happened a while back, well more a blessing and reward than a simple incident, she was happy it happened and she was craving more.

She craved for the Dark Slayers lust and passion.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened, it just means I have to buy new clothes, again," she sighed breathing Vergil scent in deep, her thighs clung together in intense heat and passion, the wet spot between her legs was much larger, she could feel the slick sliding down her outer lips and onto the couch, she knew the Blue Devil could smell her scent, it was strong and heavy, he could smell the desperation within her, he could hear it in her voice and in her eyes, he still remembered that night, it was a night which he would never forget, and he wanted to have that again, just as badly as she did.

_~~~~~~~~~One Week Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
 _Lady stood in the Blue Devil's room, staring out of the window, she looked out over the cityscape of Red Grave City, well what she could see from the DMC Office window, she was waiting for Vergil to come into the room as he had requested to meet with her in his room at 10 pm when Dante had left to go on a mission, Trish was still away on a small trip, she was returning tomorrow, and Nero was with Nico in the van outside the office, he wouldn't be coming in for a while, as he was already asleep, he had a very hard day on a job and needed some rest, the young gun artisan who worked with him, was also asleep, leaving just her, Vergil and Dante wide awake. She was curious about this, about why Vergil wanted to see her, a soft shiver went down her spine just from a few scenarios that had jumped into her head._

_Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, just thinking about it, what the Dark Slayer could have in mind, and what he was capable of._

_Soon enough she heard booted footsteps treading up the stairs and towards the bedroom, the door opened to reveal Vergil walking through, he saw Lady there, beside the window, her beauty radiated throughout the room, she was illuminated by the lovely bluish-white rays from the moon, she looked over to him, seeing his eyes glow, she knew that wasn't normal, she was too focused on that to realize that the Blue Devil had locked the bedroom door behind him, a devilish smirk spread across his face._

_He had plans for the young huntress_

_"So what is it that you wanted to see me about Vergil?" Lady asked her eye scanning his dark figure, the lights were off, courtesy of Dante not paying the bills once again. The Blue Devil smirked at her, seeing her sweet yet innocent face, for all the things she had witnessed and seen, she remained so innocent looking, but Vergil knew deep down there was something else inside of her, something dark and sinful, something the Dark Slayer wanted to exploit._

_"I would rather show you than tell you Mary~" that name which she deemed erased from her life, sounded so sexy and sinful coming from the half-devil's lips, Lady's teeth softly sunk into her bottom lip, and her thighs quivered in anticipation, she watched as Vergil stood just inches from her own body, his hands carefully gripped her thighs and made their way up her body, she gasped feeling his fingertips dance across her midriff and other exposed flesh, her mismatched eyes looked up into his dark glowing eyes, they were filled with such lust and hunger, she had the same look in her eyes, the same dark glow, the same want and need like him._

_Vergil's hands laid upon the huntresses burning hot cheeks forcing her to look at him, her arms wrapped around his torso, her hands rested between his shoulder blades, their eyes remained on the others', neither Lady nor Vergil could speak or do anything, they weren't turning down this opportunity, but the question remained, who would make the first move?_

_The Blue Devil answered that question for the both of them_

_Vergil leaned forward and pressed his lips to her equally soft ones, Lady was in shock but kissed him right back, her arms pulled him closer to her body ensuring that he wouldn't pull away from her, but the Blue Devil had the same thought process. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, but they still needed to breathe, however, that small break lasted a few seconds before they pounced back on each other. Vergil pushed Lady against the wall, his hands moved from her cheeks all the way down to her thighs, the huntress immediately jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands moved to her ass once she was comfortably attached to him._

_The two continued to passionately makeout, Lady wrapped her arms tightly around Vergil's neck, her fingers slipped up to the Blue Devil's hair and began to tug at the soft white strands, causing him to groan in pleasure, he then decides to go further, by swiping his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the huntress allowed. The female Devil Hunter moaned deeply into the Dark Slayer's mouth, his tongue was happily swirling around in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny before returning to her tongue, and beginning a battle of dominance with her, a battle which he won._

_But it wasn't enough to satisfy him, he needed more and he was going to get more, Lady was the same_

_"Vergil?!~" Lady exclaimed suddenly feeling the Blue Devil shove her against the wall, he immediately ripped off her shirt and pulled down her bottoms, the huntress steadied herself against the wall, she knew what was about to happen. She gulped feeling the head of his cock press against her lips, it was large and throbbing, she could feel his precum smear all over her entrance, she turned to look at him, he was waiting for her to give him the all-clear. "Put it in me, Vergil, I want you to fuck me hard!~" She begged, wiggling her hips against his tip, which sent pleasure up her spine, the handsome devil behind her smirked, and happily pushed deep inside of her slick cunt, Lady threw her head back in pleasure, a loud moan slipped past her lips._

_Vergil immediately began to thrust deep inside of her core, he groaned loudly in pleasure feeling her tight core squeeze the intruding member inside of her, he loved it, he knew the huntress was as well, her nails dug into the wall and windowsill, her moans were getting louder, she could feel her nipples rub against the cold yet smooth surface, it sent more pleasure through her veins, she turned to look at the Dark Slayer, his hands slid up towards her breasts, cupping them perfectly in his hands, he was growling loudly in pleasure. Lady grasped his hands with her own, guiding them over the soft bouncy flesh, her erect nubs slipped perfectly between his fingers and her hips began to move against his own, she wanted it harder and rougher, she knew the half-demon would have no problem with that._

_"Fuck yes Vergil just like that fuck!~" She cried out feeling his nails suddenly drag down her sides, he was leaving his mark on her flawless porcelain skin, she could feel the blood bubbling to the surface, as well as the bruise forming on her hips from the amount of force the half-demon was using but she could care less, it felt amazing and she didn't want it to stop at all._

_"I've been waiting for this Mary, you don't know how long I have waited for you~" Vergil snarled leaning forward to nibble on her earlobe, Lady reached back and fumbled her fingers back through his hair, he growled softly against her soft flesh, his lips began to trail down her neck and to her shoulder, where he sunk his teeth into, claiming the young woman as his officially._

_"You belong to me now Mary, me only!~"_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lady couldn't stop thinking about that night a week ago, she was incredibly touch stared, she desired to have him back inside of her, she needed him badly.

"Vergil~" she softly whimpered out feeling his lips against her neck, she was laying down on the couch, her lover was lying beside her, her scent was driving him crazy, he couldn't control himself any longer, he needed to satisfy both himself ad his lady.

"You're drenched my love~" he growled against her flesh, his fingers played with her clit, circling the sensitive nub with his thumb and forefinger, he gave it a few soft tugs and pinches here and there, which threw Lady over the edge, she meanwhile, was also pleasuring her partner, sliding her right hand up and down his large member, precum dribbled from the tip all the way down his shaft, slicking his cock up so he could enter her.

"You're so hard, have you been waiting that long for me, baby?~" Lady smirked rubbing her thumb across his slit, the soft snarl which escaped past his lips said it all, he needed her just as badly as she needed him. The huntress pulled Vergil's face close to hers', kissing him passionately, she immediately opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue inside, she wanted the battle for dominance, the exploration he always did, she needed this badly. Lady's hand movements began to get much faster and harder, Vergil's fingers moved from her clit, to her entrance, pushing deep inside her wet cunt, he began to stretch her out a little bit, he wanted to make sure she was ready to take his member again, which he knew she was.

"Why don't you satisfy your hunger and have a little something Vergie hmm?~" The devil smirked knowing immediately what she meant, he carefully slipped down the couch and pushed both her legs up and over towards her chest, she laughed softly, before they turned into soft moans, feeling his tongue slid down the undersides of both her thighs and then to her lick cunt, his tongue slid up and down her sweet lips before pushing inside, Lady threw her head back, more moans escaped her lips, much louder and frequent, his tongue darted in and out of her core, before circling inside of her, he used two fingers to keep the outer lips apart, his other free hand, kept her legs over towards her chest, this position he knew would give the huntress much more pleasure.

"You taste divine Mary~" Vergil moaned softly, enjoying the sweet taste of her netherregion, Lady began to play with her erect nipples whilst her partner continued to lap at her cunt like a hungry dog, but she needed him inside of her now, she needed his cock in her, the huntress had to speak up now.

"Vergil, I need you in me now please I desperate for you~" Lady whimpered out desperately, she knew the Dark Slayer couldn't say no her to, especially with those eyes, filled with hunger and desperation. The Blue Devil slowly pushed inside of the huntresses wet cunt, forcing loud moans from her mouth, she was very vocal just from his cock entering her, he could only imagine what noises she'd make from him fucking her hard, he was reclaiming her. Vergil teasingly pulled out of Lady which made her whine but that whine turned in a scream of pleasure when he rammed back inside of her core, he began to fuck her rough and hard, just like he did a week ago.

"Fuck yes, harder Vergil harder fuck!~" She cried out in bliss, her hands immediately grabbed his shoulders, her nails began to dig into his flesh, she needed this desperately, and the Blue Devil was happy enough to give it to her, he loved hearing her scream and contort in pleasure, the way her eyes rolled towards the back of her skull and her tongue hung out of her mouth, saliva dripped down her chin and non-coherent babbles and swear words would echo throughout the room, he loved it.

"You're so desperate my love, did you want to be fucked that badly Mary?~" Vergil smirked sliding his cock in and out of her tight core, the loud squelching from her wet cunt was music to his ears, he was waiting for an answer from her.

"Yes, Vergil I have been needed that big demonic cock of yours in me since you claimed me on that night, a week ago, I just want you, your cock and your cum inside of me!~" Lady cried out in pure bliss, the Blue Devil groaned upon hearing her response, he was happy with it, because he knew it was right. Vergil just happily continued to slide inside of her his right arm suddenly shot over to the arm of the couch and the other grasped her hip, pulling her up onto his waist, loud demonic snarls and growls came from his throat, he knew what they meant, it meant his official claim on her and that he was close to releasing inside of her, just what she wanted.

"I-I'm gonna cum!~" Lady suddenly cried out, her nails dug into his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she was pulling him closer to her body she needed his seed inside of her core now. Vergil snarled loudly in pleasure, she could hear the couch creaking it sounded like it was on its last legs, Lady also felt herself stick to the leather surface, the older Sparda twin and she would have to sleep there until her sweat covered body dried and she could get off the couch, without feeling like her skin was being peeled off with a carving knife.

"Vergil!~" That scream filled the room of the Devil May Cry Office, Lady pressed her face into the half-demons chest, she came hard all over his cock, herself and the couch, the deep growls of the devil were getting more prominent, he was closer than she thought, and she was happy to accept his warm seed.

"Mary!~" He snarled filling her to the brim with his essence, Lady smiled softly, she felt complete and very full, she could see a small bulge forming in her stomach, that was all Vergil and his demonic seed, she was happy to carry it, as well as a potential child of Sparda, giving Nero a sibling or two, she hoped for this. The huntress carefully moved so Vergil could lay down on the couch and she could rest atop of him, he managed to cover them with a blanket which was surprisingly nearby, she suspected he placed it there for this exact moment.

"Do you think the others would hate us for this, you know if they're actually outside waiting?" Lady joked as she carefully caressed his chest with her fingertip, Vergil looked down at the female hunter, he gave her a small smirk.

"It's their problem then, not ours," he replied leaning down to kiss her forehead sweetly, Lady began to purr softly, just like a little kitten, Vergil thought it was cute and began to run his fingers through her wet black hair, she watched as her beautiful red and green eyes closed, and her breathing evened out, he knew she'd fallen asleep, the Blue Devil was going to stay awake to make sure his son and brother didn't return, he didn't feel like explaining to them about the situation.


End file.
